Mutant Star Wars
by X-Factor
Summary: I know its probably been done but I am a new convert to Fanfiction so I thought I'd write one about Mutants in Star Wars.Part 9 now up.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer; None of this story belongs to me. The characters belong to Marvel and the plot belongs to George Lucas.  
  
Chapter 1. Boarding.  
  
The small spacecraft was fired on from behind. The ship slowed to a halt and the larger ship pulled the smaller into its hangar via a tractor beam.  
  
"We're done for self friend R2-Jube2," said the robot known as C-Warlock.  
  
"Don't throw in your cookies yet, Lock," said R2-Jube2.  
  
The door blasted open and tens and tens of Acolytes flooded in through the doorway. Blasts of energy came from their hands. There was no need for any weapons because the Acolytes were weapons themselves. The guards of the ship blasted back at the intruders. Once the combat was ended a figure dressed in crimson strode out of the smoke. Darth Magneto!  
  
Meanwhile on other parts of the ship C-Warlock was searching for his partner R2-Jube2. When he finally found his partner a gorgeous young woman wearing a white dress was handing her videotape. C-Warlock caught a glance at the woman's hair and saw a white streak in her dark brown hair. The woman saw C-Warlock coming and quickly ran off. R2-Jube2 ran over to C- Warlock and said, "Come on lets go before we get captured." R2- Jube2 led the way to a small life pod, which carried two people. R2- Jube2 pressed a small button on the console and the pod fired out of the ship and towards the planet below.  
  
Darth Magneto stood choking the captain of the ship. A lowly Acolyte lieutenant came up to Darth Magneto and said, "The Avalon plans are not in the main computer."  
  
"Where are those transmissions you intercepted?" Darth Magneto asked the suffocating captain.  
  
"We intercepted no transmissions this is a counsellor ship on a diplomatic mission." The captain stopped as a loud snap filled the air. Darth Magneto threw the captain at the wall and shouted, "Commander tear this ship apart until you've found those plans and bring me the passengers I want them alive."  
  
"Yes sir!" saluted the Acolyte who then marched off.  
  
A group of Acolytes nervously searched the ship. "There's one. Careful not to hurt her," said the leading Acolyte. The Acolyte raised his arm and blasted the figure dressed in white. She fell to the floor.  
  
On the planet below.  
  
R2-Jube2 headed off towards a rocky mountain range. "R2-Jube2 where are you going?" asked C-Warlock. "I'm on a mission!" "Mission. What mission? What are you talking about?" "I'm going to look for Obi Wan Xavier," replied R2-Jube2 sticking her tongue out. "It's much too rocky over there. What makes you think there's settlements over there?" R2-Jube2 didn't reply she just walked away.  
  
On the spaceship.  
  
The figure dressed in white was led towards the crimson warrior known as Darth Magneto.  
  
"Darth Magneto! Only you could be so bold. The National Security Council will not stand for this. When they hear you've attacked a counsellor ship."  
  
"Don't act all surprised Princess. You weren't on any mercy mission this time. X Men spies beamed several transmissions to this ship. I want to know what happened to the plans they sent you," said Darth Magneto.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm a member of the National Security Council on a diplomatic mission to Westchester."  
  
"You're part of the X Men. and a traitor. Take her away."  
  
Two Acolytes lead the Princess down the long hallway and into the bigger ship. Darth Magneto strides down the opposite direction of the hall and is joined by an Acolyte Commander.  
  
"Holding her is dangerous. If word of this gets out, it could generate sympathy for the X Men," said the Acolyte.  
  
"I have traced the X Men to her. She is my only link to find their base," said Magneto.  
  
"She'll die before she'll tell you anything."  
  
A second Acolyte came up to their leader and said, "The Avalon plans are not aboard the ship but a life pod was jettisoned during the fighting."  
  
"She must have hidden the plans in there. Send a squad down to retrieve them."  
  
On the planet.  
  
R2-Jube2 is walking down a narrow ravine. A squeaking made R2-Jube2 stop. She glanced around and saw a few pairs of glowing eyes coming from under an overhanging rock. R2-Jube2 shook her hand and carried on walking. She just started walking up a staircase of rock when a small figure popped out and blasted him with a beam of energy. R2-Jube2 fell to the floor. The last though that ran through her head was Morlocks! 


	2. Scott

Part 2; Scott.  
  
R2-Jube2 awoke in a dank smelly vehicle. Jube's nose wrinkled, as she smelt oil mixed with vinegar. Jube got up and walked through the masses of mutants until she came to a very familiar looking one.  
  
"C-Warlock. How good to see you," said Jube.  
  
"R2-Jube2? It is you. It is you," said C-Warlock in a very happy voice.  
  
A group of Acolytes are searching the escape pod and the surrounding area. One of the Acolytes goes up to the apparent leader and says, "All we've found sir are tracks."  
  
At a moisture farm where two adults live with their nephew Scott. Every month the Morlocks come to their farm and sell them mutant slaves.  
  
"Scott, Scott," yelled his aunt. "Tell your uncle that if he gets a mutant make sure he gets a translator that speaks Phalanx."  
  
"It looks like we haven't got much of a choice but I'll remind him," replied Scott. Scott gave a dazzling smile to his aunt and returned to his uncle His uncle walked up and down the line of mutants peering into each of their faces and sniffing. He stopped in front of C-Warlock and shook his head. He started to walk off saying, "I have no need for a protocol mutant."  
  
"What I need is a mutant that understands the binary language of the Phalanx," said Scott's uncle.  
  
"Phalanx! Why I am quite familiar with them, my first job was to fully understand their assimilation process," replied C-Warlock.  
  
"Do you speak Genoshan?"  
  
"Yes sir. It's like a second language to me. I'm as fluent in Genoshan."  
  
"All right shut up," said the middle-aged man. He then turned to a Morlock and said pointing to C-Warlock, "I'll take this one."  
  
"Scott take these two mutants over to the garage. Get them cleaned up before dinner," said Scott's uncle pointing to C-Warlock and R2-Jube2. Scott nodded and led the two mutants over to the garage and down the steps out of the afternoon heat.  
  
Inside the small hovel was a large underground room that was gloomy and cool. Bits of machinery cover the walls and nuggets of metal lie on the floor. C-Warlock heads over to the bath and climbs in saying, "Thank the Lord. This bubble bath feels so good. I'm so dusty I can barely move."  
  
"It just isn't fair. I'm never gonna get out of here!" moaned Scott 'Slim' Sumwalker.  
  
"Is there anything I might do to help?" asked C-Warlock.  
  
"Not unless you can alter time, speed up the harvest, or get me off this rock!" said Scott.  
  
"I don't think so, sir. I'm only a common mutant and not very knowledgeable about such things. Not on this planet anyway. In fact I'm not sure which planet I'm on," said C-Warlock sincerely.  
  
"If there's a bright centre to the universe you're on the planet furthest away," said Scott.  
  
"I see," said C-Warlock confused. Scott sat in front of R2-Jube2 checking her skin for any marks.  
  
"You've got a lot of scars here. It looks like you guys have seen a lot of action," reported Scott.  
  
"With all we've been through, sometimes I'm amazed we're in as good condition as we are what with the X men and all," said R2-Jube2.  
  
"You know of the X men against the Brotherhood?" asked Scott. "Have you been in many battles?"  
  
"Several I think. Actually I'm not a very good storyteller," said C- Warlock.  
  
Scott struggles to get something out of R2-Jube2's pocket.  
  
"Well little friend. You've got something jammed in here real good," said Scott. Scott flies back as a disc that was trapped in R2-Jube2's pocket came loose. The disc flashed and a hologram appeared over the hub of the disc. The figure is minute and a strange flickering blue colour.  
  
"Help me Obi Wan Xavier. You're my only hope," said the figure.  
  
"Who's that?" asked Scott. The figure still carries on repeating the message oblivious to the fact that three people stood around her staring.  
  
"It's nothing. Just a piece of crap that I left lying in my pocket," said R2-Jube2 shrugging.  
  
"Who is she? She's beautiful," said Scott intrigued by the holographic beauty.  
  
"I think she was an important passenger on our last journey," said C- Warlock.  
  
"I am the property of Obi Wan Xavier, a resident of this planet. This is a message for him," said Jube2.  
  
"Obi Wan Xavier? I wonder if she means Charles Xavier?" said a puzzled Scott. "If you remove this chain and collar. I may be able to fix the projecting device and play back the entire message," said Jube2.  
  
"OK. I suppose you're too small to run away on me if I take this off," said Scott leaning over and undoing the locket that kept the leather collar in place. Jube2 picks up the device and tinkers with the circuit boards. The figure disappears.  
  
"What happened? Where did she go?" asked Scott beginning to get slightly angry.  
  
"Well it looks like the battery is drained and you can't replace it without short circuiting the holographic matrix," said Jube2 very quickly in one breath.  
  
"Scott! Scott! Come to dinner sweetie," called Scott's aunt.  
  
"Be right there. Here try and get her to fix the emitter," said Scott running out of the garage.  
  
Scott entered the underground living room and sat down across from his aunt and uncle.  
  
"You know that R2 mutant be bought. I think she might have been kidnapped," said Scott.  
  
"Why is that?" asked his uncle.  
  
"Well I stumbled across a holo-emitter while cleaning her. She says she belongs to someone called Obi Wan Xavier. I thought she might have meant Charles Xavier. Do you know what she's on about?"  
  
"Charles is just a crazy hermit. I want you to go to Massachusetts and get her memory erased. She belongs to us now," said Scott's uncle.  
  
" What if this Obi wan comes looking for her?"  
  
"He won't I think he's dead. He died about the same time as your father."  
  
"He knew my father?" asked Scott.  
  
"I told you to forget it!"  
  
Scott got up from the table in a huff and headed back to the garage and to the mutants.  
  
Scott entered the garage and was welcomed by utter darkness.  
  
"Warlock! Warlock!" called out Scott.  
  
"She's gone. I told her not to go but she kept blabbering on about her mission," spluttered Warlock. 


	3. Obi Wan

Chapter 3; Obi Wan  
  
Scott and Warlock were in a small red Mercedes convertible. The car sped along the bleak landscape of Scott's home planet. The music volume was up as full as it would go. As the radio turned to Red Hot Chilli Peppers the two travellers found what they were seeking. A small mutant wearing a yellow jacket. The car skidded to a halt beside Jube2 and Scott got out.  
  
"Hey. Where you going?" asked Scott to the rogue mutant.  
  
"Master Scott is your owner now. Enough of this Obi wan Xavier garbage," said Warlock angrily.  
  
"We have to get out of here now," said Jube2 frantically.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Scott.  
  
"There's a number of figures approaching from the south-east," said Jube2.  
  
"Alpha Flight or worse," said Scott excitedly.  
  
Scott ran up to a small cliff face and began to climb. When he got halfway up he got onto a small plateau.  
  
"I see two troop carriers down there but none of Alpha Flight," Scott said to Warlock. Then suddenly a member of Alpha Flight popped in front of Scott.  
  
"Oh Shi."  
  
R2-Jube2 hid in a shallow cave. She watched as Alpha Flight dragged Scott into view. Scott was unconscious. Alpha Flight scavenged through the red Mercedes. A loud howling noise filled the air and Alpha Flight jumped out of their skins and ran off leaving the unconscious body of Scott behind. A hooded figure came into view. He traipsed around the car and then spotted Scott's body. He crouched beside him and took Scott's pulse. Jube2 gasped. The man turned to see Jube2 hiding.  
  
"Hello there," said the man pulling down his hood. It revealed a middle- aged man with no hair and a lot of stubble.  
  
"Don't worry he'll be fine," the stranger reassured Jube2. Scott stirred and sat up.  
  
"Charles. Charles Xavier!" said Scott.  
  
"What brings you out this far?" asked Charles.  
  
"This little mutant. He claims to be the property of Obi Wan Xavier. Is he related to you?" asked Scott.  
  
"Obi Wan Xavier. Obi Wan? Now that's a name I haven't heard of in a long time," said Xavier.  
  
"My uncle said he was dead."  
  
"Oh he's not dead.Well not yet," said Xavier.  
  
"You know him!"  
  
"Of course I know him. He's me!" said Xavier. 


	4. Revelations

Part 4; Revelations  
  
"I haven't gone by the name of Obi Wan Xavier since, oh, before you were born," said the bald old man.  
  
"Then this mutant does belong to you," said Scott pointing to Jube2.  
  
"Don't seem to ever remember owning a mutant." said Xavier falling into deep thought which was interrupted by a loud roar from close by.  
  
"Better get indoors. Alpha Flight are easily startled but they'll be back." Scott led Xavier over to the Mercedes and helped in side when a thought hit Scott, "Warlock!"  
  
Scott gently shook Warlock until he gained consciousness and sat up.  
  
"Where am I? I must have tripped and fallen over," said Warlock looking a little woozy.  
  
"Get up. Alpha Flight are coming and we need to go before they get here," said Scott urgently.  
  
"You go on Master Scott. No sense risking yourself on my part, I'm done for," said Warlock a bit too melodramatically.  
  
"No you're not what kind of talk is that," said Scott trying to stifle a laugh.  
  
"Quickly they're on the move," said Xavier helping Scott lift Warlock to his feet.  
  
The red convertible sped through the desert landscape towards Obi Wan's home. Scott slowed the car and helped Xavier out of the automobile and into his small hovel. Inside the hovel Obi wan offered Scott a seat. After an interesting conversation about Scott's parentage.  
  
"No my father wasn't an X man. He was a navigator on a space vessel," said Scott.  
  
"That's what you're uncle told you. He didn't hold with your father ideals. Your uncle thought your father should have stayed and not have gotten involved," said Obi Wan.  
  
"You knew my father well?"  
  
"Yes I was once an X man the same as your father. That reminds me." said Xavier getting off of his seat and went over to a chest.  
  
"I have something for you that your father wanted you to have, but your uncle wouldn't allow it," said Xavier handing Scott a small visor made of plastic and ruby quartz.  
  
"What is it?" asked Scott.  
  
"It is something you're father made. It's a visor which helps you control you're optic blasts. Go on give it a try," said Xavier smiling encouragingly. Scott opened his eyes and pressed a button on the side of the visor. It shot out a small red beam out of the visor.  
  
"What happened to my father?"  
  
"A young pupil of mine named Darth Magneto turned evil. He betrayed and murdered your father. Now let me see if we can find out who you are my small friend," said Xavier turning to Jube2. Jube2 nodded and took the projector out of her coat pocket and pressed a switch. The small blue figure popped out again.  
  
"Hey." said Scott but Obi Wan silenced him with a wave of his hand.  
  
"General Xavier. Years ago you helped my father. Now he begs you to help him against the struggle between the X Men and the Brotherhood. I wish I was able to bring my message to you myself but my ship has fallen under attack and I am unable to bring you to Westchester. I have placed information vital to the survival of the X men in this mutant's coat pocket. My father knows how to retrieve it, you must see it safely delivered to him on Westchester. Help me Obi Wan Xavier you're my only hope," the figure said then disappeared in a little flash of light. Xavier turned to Scott and said, "You must learn the ways of the X men if you're to come with me to Westchester," said Xavier.  
  
"Westchester! I can't go to Westchester. I'm late and I'm in enough trouble as it is."  
  
"I need your help."  
  
"It's not like I like the Brotherhood I hate them but there's nothing I can do."  
  
"I can take you as far as New York where you can find passage to Westchester or wherever you're going," said Scott trying to apologize.  
  
In space far, far away a space station looms. Inside this behemoth are thousands and thousands of members of the Brotherhood. In a part of the space station known as Avalon is a meeting of the commanders.  
  
"Until this space station is fully operational we are vulnerable. The X men are to well-equipped and dangerous," said one of the officers known as Quicksilver.  
  
"Dangerous to your battle fleet not to this station," said another officer called Mastermind.  
  
"The X men will continue to gain support in the National Security Council as long as." began Quicksilver but was interrupted by the entrance of Grand Moff Sinister with Darth Magneto behind him.  
  
"The National Security Council no longer exists. I've just been told that the Emperor has dissolved the council permanently," said Sinister.  
  
"What about the X men. If they've received a complete technical readout of this station, it's possible however unlikely that they might find a weakness," said Quicksilver.  
  
"We shall soon have the plans back," said Darth Magneto staring at Quicksilver as if daring him to argue back. Quicksilver chose wisely and decided not to.  
  
The red Merc stopped outside a destroyed Morlock vehicle. Scott and Charles walk through the rubble and slain bodies.  
  
"It looks like Alpha Flight did this look there's armour and weapons. But I've never heard of Alpha Flight doing anything like this," said Scott.  
  
"They didn't but we were made to think they did. This armour is red and Alpha Flight always wear brown to blend in with surroundings," said Xavier.  
  
"These were the same Morlocks that sold us Lock and Jube2."  
  
"And these energy blasts. Too accurate for Alpha Flight, only Acolytes could be this precise," said Obi Wan.  
  
"I f they traced the mutants here, they might have learnt who they sold them to, and that would lead them back home!" said Scott running to his car.  
  
"Wait!" shouted Xavier. 


	5. Gambit

Chapter 5; Gambit  
  
Scott pulled the convertible up out side his home which was up in flames.  
  
"Uncle! Auntie!" he shouted. Scott jumped out of his car and strode around the perimeter of his home. Then he spotted what he was dreading. Two skeletons burnt and unrecognisable. Scott felt two tears well up behind his ruby glasses. He wiped them away and ran back to his car.  
  
On the space station Avalon Princess Rogue lay in a detention cell. The door slid open to reveal a crimson armoured figure, Darth Magneto!  
  
"Now princess, we shall discover the location of your hidden rebel base," said Darth Magneto. Darth Magneto moved out of the doorway to reveal a small floating torture mutant armed with blades.  
  
Down on the desert planet a red convertible pulled up outside the ruined Morlock vehicle.  
  
"There's nothing you could have done Scott. If you had stayed you would have been killed too," said Xavier.  
  
"I want to come with you to Westchester. I want to learn my powers and become an X man like my father."  
  
The convertible sped into the city of New York. Passing citizen upon citizen of the massive city. The car was stopped by a high ranking Acolyte before the car got very far into the city.  
  
"How long have you had these mutants?" asked the Acolyte.  
  
"Three or four seasons," said Scott.  
  
"They're not for sale if you want them," said Xavier.  
  
"Let me see some identification," ordered the Acolyte.  
  
Xavier used his mutant power that he was born with he reached out with his mind and said, "You don't need to see his identification."  
  
"We don't need to see his identification," said the Acolyte.  
  
"These aren't the mutants you're looking for," said Xavier.  
  
"These aren't the mutants we're looking for," repeated the Acolyte.  
  
"Move along," said Xavier.  
  
"Move along. Move along," said the Acolyte waving them past. Scott started up his convertible again and headed to a small bar that Xavier pointed out.  
  
"Do you really think we'll find a pilot here that'll take us to Westchester," asked Scott.  
  
"Most of the best fighter pilots hang out here," replied Xavier.  
  
The four of them entered the bar. The bar was crowded and dark and smelt like stale beer. Many different types of alien were in this place. There were Skrull and Shi'ar all over the place.  
  
"Hey you," yelled the bartender. "We don't serve their kind here."  
  
"Huh?" asked Scott.  
  
"You're mutants. They'll have to stay outside."  
  
"Warlock. Why don't you wait outside by the car, we don't want any trouble," said Scott.  
  
"I heartily agree with you self-friend." Warlock and Jube2 turned and headed out the way they came in.  
  
Scott stood by the bar watching Charles interview the captains and ship mates that came to offer they're services. Scott eyed a scary looking alien that stood beside him. After what seemed like ice age, Xavier turned to Scott and said, "Beast here is first mate on a ship that might suit us." Charles indicated to a six-foot hairy mutant that was oddly bright blue. Beast led them to a man sitting by himself in a dark corner of the bar. The man had short brown hair and red glowing eyes.  
  
"I'm Remy LeBeau you may call moi Gambit. I'm Captain of de Blackbird. Beastie here tells moi dat you need passage to the Westchester system," said the loner.  
  
"Yes. If it's a fast ship," said Xavier.  
  
"Fast ship? You've never heard of de Blackbird," asked Gambit. Xavier shook his head in reply.  
  
"She's fast enough for you old man. What's de cargo?" asked Gambit.  
  
"Only passengers. Me, the boy and two mutants. No questions asked," said Charles in a stern voice.  
  
"Some kind o' local trouble?"  
  
"How much?" asked Xavier sidestepping Gambit's question.  
  
"Ten thousand. All in advance," said Gambit.  
  
"We could buy our own ship for that," said Scott.  
  
"Yeah. But who's gonna fly it kid, you?" asked Gambit. Scott didn't reply. He could see there was no point in continuing the argument.  
  
"We can pay you two grand now and seventeen when we reach Westchester," said Xavier.  
  
"Seventeen, huh," said Gambit. "'Kay you got a deal ma copain. I'm in docking bay 24." Obi Wan nodded and he and Scott stood up and left the bar. Gambit waited for the two to leave before he said, "Seventeen! This could really save ma neck. Beast go to da ship and get her ready." Beast got up and rushed out of the bar. Gambit got up slowly and began to leave when he was met by a gun pointed to his chest.  
  
"Going somewhere LeBeau?" asked a tall figure wearing blue with a white skull splashed across his chest.  
  
"Yes Castle in fact I was just going to see your boss," said Gambit slightly cocky. Gambit sits back down at his table. The Punisher sits across from him, gun still drawn.  
  
"I've got his money."  
  
"Its too late. You should have paid him while you had the chance. Mojo's put a price on your head so large that you won't be able to go near a civilised system," said the Punisher.  
  
"Yeah but this time I have de money," said Gambit.  
  
"If you give it to me. I might forget I found you."  
  
"I don't have it with me. Tell Mojo." said Gambit. Under the table Gambit opened the pack of cards and drew an ace out.  
  
"Mojo's through with you. He has no time for smugglers who drop their cargo at the first sign of the Brotherhood," said Punisher.  
  
"Even I get boarded sometimes. Do you think I had a choice?"  
  
"If you tell that to Mojo he might only take your ship," said Punisher.  
  
"Over my dead body."  
  
"That's the idea. I've been looking forward to this," said Punisher.  
  
"I bet you have," said Gambit. Punisher squeezed the trigger. Gambit was faster and before the bullet shot out Gambit threw his ace which had been bio-kinetically charged by the smuggler. The Punisher exploded in a burst of light. Gambit got up and waltzed over to the bar and threw a coin to the bartender saying, "Sorry 'bout de mess." 


	6. Avalon

Chapter 6; Avalon  
  
On the space station of Avalon two very evil men stood on the control deck discussing. A figure was dressed in crimson armour and a helmet in the same colour. He leant to Sinister and said, "Her resistance to the mind mutant is considerable. It will be ages before we can extract any information from her."  
  
A lowly officer headed to Darth Magneto and Sinister.  
  
"The final check outs are completed. Systems are operating at 100 per cent. What course shall we set?"  
  
"Maybe the princess will respond to alternative persuasion," Sinister said to Magneto. To the officer he said, "Set your course for Westchester." The officer nodded and left the room.  
  
In a small hangar where Gambit's ship the 'Blackbird' stood. A fat slug- like creature slithered around the hangar. It went up to the boarding ramp and yelled up it.  
  
"LeBeau! LeBeau! I know you're in there LeBeau," yelled the creature.  
  
"Right here Mojo. Bin waitin' for you," said Gambit stepping into the hangar.  
  
"Remy my boy," Mojo said clasping a podgy hand on Gambit's shoulder. "Why haven't you paid me?"  
  
"I have the money. Just give me a little more time and I can pay you back plus a little extra," said Gambit taking Mojo's hand off of his shoulder.  
  
"An extra twenty percent will do just fine," said Mojo.  
  
"Fifteen Mojo. Don't push it," said Gambit heading to the boarding ramp of his ship. He was almost to the top of the ramp when he turned and said, "Oh and next time you want me Mojo. Come and get my yourself, don't send one of these goons," Gambit indicated to Mojo's men surrounding him. Gambit then turned and carried on up the ramp followed by his blue friend, Beast. Mojo drew himself up and slithered out of the hangar bay.  
  
A short while later Scott, the mutants and Obi Wan Xavier turned up at the docking bay. Beast stood waiting for them at the entrance beckoning them to come in. Scott hurried into the docking bay with Beast hustling them along. Scott turned the corner to behold the sight of Gambit's ship the 'Blackbird'.  
  
"It's a piece of beauty," said Scott.  
  
"And it's got it where it counts, kid. It can make .5 past light speed. I've made some special modifications myself," said Gambit bragging.  
  
"Now if you'll all get on board. We're in a hurry," said Gambit. Xavier nodded and followed Beast up the ramp and into the depths of the ship. Scott hurried after Xavier.  
  
"Hello, sir," said C-Warlock following his master up the ramp. Gambit rolled his glowing red eyes in reply. Gambit was about to climb into his ship when a group of armoured Acolytes rush into the hangar.  
  
"Stop that ship!" yelled one of them. Several of the troops shoot at Remy with several blasts of raw energy. Gambit ducked from a few and threw a few energised cards back at them. Gambit then turned and ran up the ramp, closing it behind him.  
  
In the cockpit of the Blackbird Gambit plonked himself in the pilot seat next to Beast who sat in the co-pilot's chair. Several of the Acolytes start to approach the ship when it suddenly took off in a blast of white- hot flames. The ship rose steadily out of the atmosphere of the desert planet and into the coldness of space. Gambit stared out of the window of the cockpit to see a huge spaceship that dwarfed the Blackbird many times over.  
  
"It's a Brotherhood cruiser. De passengers of ours must be more trouble dan we thought. Try and hold dem, while I try and make de jump to light speed," said Gambit. Scott and Xavier entered the small cockpit and sat down in the two spare seats behind Beast and Gambit.  
  
"Watch out Beast. Two more of dem comin' in fast," said the captain.  
  
"Why don't you outrun them? I thought this ship was fast," said Scott.  
  
"Watch your mouth, kid. You might find yourself floatin' home," replied Gambit. "Go strap yourselves in. Dis is goin' to get bumpy."  
  
The Blackbird then with a silent bang zoomed into hyperspace.  
  
Avalon hovered above the peaceful planet of Westchester. In the control room Sinister watched the planet below with his sub-ordinate Darth Magneto standing behind him. A group of Acolytes entered the control room dragging with them their prisoner; Princess Rogue.  
  
"Governor Sinister. Ah should have recognised yah foul stench when ah was brought on board," said Rogue.  
  
"Charmed. You don't know how hard I found it signing the order to terminate your life," said Sinister, the red triangle on his forehead glinting in the console's flickering lights.  
  
"Ah'm surprised you had the courage to do it yourself," said the princess with a slight southern accent.  
  
"Open the viewer," Sinister said to a nearby officer. A large metal panel shifted at the front of the room to reveal the inky blackness of space with a tiny blue orb hanging in the starry sky.  
  
"Westchester," gasped Rogue.  
  
"Since you will not reveal to us the location of the X men's base, we will destroy the planet below unless you care to tell us the planet," explained Sinister. Rogue glanced at the floor but when she raised her head, her face was set in a grave expression.  
  
"Genosha! They're on Genosha," said the princess. Sinister nodded smiling to Magneto.  
  
"Fire when ready!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're far to trusting. Genosha is too out of the way to make an effective example. But do not worry. We shall deal with the X men soon enough," said Sinister.  
  
"NO!" screamed Rogue.  
  
On the outside of the space station no change came over Avalon until a beam of bright red energy shot out of a small dent in the armoured station. The beam hit the planet below in a silent explosion and a great flash of light. All who looked on at the explosion where temporarily blinded by the flash. When their vision returned the blue planet of Westchester was no more.  
  
On the starship known as the 'Blackbird' Scott Sumwalker was being coached by the old X man known as Obi Wan Xavier. Scott wore his visor and was supposed to blast a training remote, which floated through the air using air jets. Scott glances at his teacher who almost faints to the metallic floor of the ship.  
  
"Are you alright?" said Scott anxiously.  
  
"I felt a great disturbance in the psysphere," said Xavier.  
  
"What's the psysphere?"  
  
"It is the network of minds that binds the galaxy together. I think something terrible has happened."  
  
Gambit strode into the room as if he owned the place (which he did).  
  
"You can forget about de Brotherhood. I told you we would outrun dem."  
  
Scott left Xavier's side and headed back to his training. Gambit glances over to the games table to see C-Warlock, R2-Jube2 and Beast playing a game of snakes and ladders. Jube2 rolled the dice and came out with a six. Jube2 moved her counter six places and came to the finish line. Beast roared at the small mutant.  
  
"I made a fair move. Roaring won't help," said Jube2.  
  
"Forget about it. It's not wise to upset a blue, hairy, roaring mutant," said Gambit.  
  
Scott was still training with little luck. He couldn't hit the fast little remote.  
  
"Remember a mutant can feel his power flowing through him," said Xavier.  
  
"You mean it controls your action?" asked Scott.  
  
"Only your optic blasts, the rest of your body is up to you." The remote moves to Scott's knee height and shoots out a small red beam of energy. Scott yelped. Gambit laughed.  
  
"Stupid training and silly weapons are no contest for a deck o' cards at my side," said Gambit.  
  
"Try it again Scott," said Xavier. "Now close your eyes."  
  
"With my eyes closed I can't use my optic blasts. How am I supposed to fight?"  
  
"Your power may deceive you. Only occasionally trust it," said Xavier. Scott nodded and raised his head. Gambit shook his head and grinned. The remote zoomed back into the air. The remote then shot out five different blasts of energy at Scott. Scott yelped and his hand shot out to slap the remote. The remote clattered to the floor.  
  
"See you can do it," said Xavier.  
  
"Luck!"  
  
"In my experience there's no such thing as luck!" said Xavier.  
  
"Look, good in training is one ding but good against real people is somethin' else," said Gambit. A small siren goes off. "Looks like we're almost to Westchester."  
  
Gambit and Beast get up and head to the cockpit.  
  
On the space station called Avalon two very evil men sit in one of the meeting room receiving a very displeasing report.  
  
"Our troops reached the planet of Genosha and found the remains of a X men's base but it has been deserted for some time," said an officer who then bowed and exited the room before Magneto or Sinister could get they're hands on him.  
  
"She lied," said Sinister.  
  
"I told you she would never purposely betray the X men," said Magneto, silently grinning behind the cover of his helmet.  
  
"Terminate her immediately," said Sinister angrily.  
  
Out in deep space the Blackbird appears suddenly as it comes out of hyperspace. Small meteors then suddenly bombard the ship.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Scott.  
  
"We're in de right place but Westchester isn't," said Gambit annoyed.  
  
"Where is it?" asked Gambit.  
  
"Destroyed.by the Brotherhood," said Xavier mysteriously.  
  
"De entire fleet couldn't destroy dat planet. Not even a thousand ships with." said Gambit broken off by a large object suddenly appearing on the radar. "At least Westchester's moon is still dere." Beast then roared something at Remy.  
  
"Hey you're right Westchester don't have no moon!" said Gambit.  
  
"If they don't have a moon then what is that?" said Scott.  
  
"It's a space station!" said Xavier.  
  
"Too big to be a space station," said Gambit.  
  
"Turn this ship around," said Xavier.  
  
"Yeah I dink you're right. Beast full reverse."  
  
"Why are we still moving towards it?" asked Scott getting slightly frantic.  
  
"We must be caught in a tractor beam. I'm gonna have to shut down," said Gambit.  
  
The space station then came into sight of the ship. The Blackbird was slowly carried towards it. A hangar bay opened. Its massive metal doors opened to admit the small black ship. The blackbird landed by itself with no help from the captain. The huge bay doors then clanged shut with a loud boom that to Gambit sounded a lot like a death bell! 


	7. Detention Level

Part 7; Detention Level  
  
A small weedy officer ran up to Darth Magneto; Dark Lord of the Electromagnetic Fire.  
  
"My lord, we have captured a ship in the area. Its markings match a ship that blasted its way out of New York this morning," said the officer.  
  
"They must be trying to return the stolen plans to the princess. She may be of some use yet," said Magneto stormed out of the room heading to hangar bay three where the ship was being kept.  
  
A second officer came up to Darth Magneto and said, "There's nobody on board. The logs say that the escape pods were jettisoned shortly after take off."  
  
"Did you find any mutants onboard?" asked Magneto.  
  
"No sir. If they were onboard they must also have escaped," replied the officer.  
  
"Send a scanning crew aboard," said Magneto.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"I can feel a presence that I haven't felt since." began Magneto who then strode out of the hangar and headed to where his superior resided.  
  
Inside the Blackbird six very sneaky mutants climb out of two hidden compartments in the bowels of the ship.  
  
"Its lucky you had these compartments," said Scott.  
  
"I use dem for smuggling stuff. I never thought I would ave t' smuggle myself in dem," said Gambit. "Dis is stupid. Even if we could take off. We'd never get past de telekinetic dat's holding us here."  
  
"I'll take care of that," said Xavier. Beast raises his head out of the dark compartment and gives off a small roar of enthusiasm.  
  
"Ok, Beast let's get out o' here."  
  
Outside of the ship two men approach the vessel carrying a handheld computer each.  
  
"If the hand held mutant detector's 'Cerebro' pick up anything report it to me," said an Acolyte swelled up with self-importance. The officer's nod to the Acolyte and walked up the boarding ramp of the Blackbird. After a few seconds a loud bang sounds from inside the ship.  
  
"Hey down dere. Could you give us a hand wit dis," shouted a voice from inside the ship, which had a familiar accent. The two Acolytes nodded to each other and ran up the ramp. An explosion goes up from inside the ship with an energy ring to it.  
  
Above the hangar was a small room, which was used as a communications room. Two officers were inside.  
  
"TK 421 why aren't at your post. TK421 answer me," said one of the officers. Out of the window the officer saw the Acolyte he was calling walk down the ramp of the Blackbird. The Acolyte shrugged his shoulders signalling he couldn't understand what the officer was saying. The officer raced to the door to check the controls of the transmitter. When the officer opened the door the sight of a large blue furred animal met his eyes. The animal picked the officer up by his neck and choked off his air supply. When the officer sagged, Beast threw him against a wall. The second officer rose to his feet but quickly fell back down because Gambit hit him with a charged card. Gambit removed his helmet and took a long deep breath and said, "Aaaah, nothin' like recycled air. De smell from dat helmet is disgustin'."  
  
A second Acolyte ran through the open door and also followed Gambit's suit and took his helmet off to reveal Scott's young face.  
  
"I'm surprised that between his yelling and your card tricks I'm surprised the whole station hasn't heard us," said Scott.  
  
"Bring em on, I prefer a straight fight," replied Gambit.  
  
Jube2 approached a computer console and began to type on the keyboard.  
  
"Where is the telekinetic mutant who is keeping us here?" asked Xavier.  
  
"I'll try and make the location appear on the screen," said Jube2.  
  
Xavier glanced at the screen and then headed to the door before he pressed the opening mechanism he said, "I don't think any of you can help. I must go alone."  
  
"I want to go with you," said Scott.  
  
"No Scott. You must watch over the others. Your destiny lies along a different path from mine. Remember, your power will be with you always," said Xavier. Xavier then pressed the pad on the wall and the door slid open, Xavier looked down the hallway and then nodded to Gambit and strode out of the doorway. The door slid closed behind him.  
  
Beast growled silently to Gambit. Gambit nodded and said, "You said it Beastie. Where did you dig up dat old fossil?"  
  
"Charles is a great man," replied Scott.  
  
"Yeah great at gettin' us into trouble," said Gambit.  
  
Jube2 then shouted out loudly to everyone, "Found it."  
  
"Found what?" asked Scott.  
  
"She's here," said Warlock.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Princess Rogue!" said Jube2.  
  
"The princess, she's here. Where?" asked Scott.  
  
"Princess? What are you talkin' about?" asked Gambit.  
  
"Detention level three. Cell eighty eight," said Jube2. "She's scheduled for execution."  
  
"We've gotta save her," said Scott.  
  
"What are you talkin' about?" asked Gambit again.  
  
"She's the one in the message, the mutants belong to her. We've got to help her?" said Scott.  
  
"Baldy told us to say here," said Gambit.  
  
"He didn't know she was here. If you help her you'll probably be given a reward," said Scott slyly.  
  
"What kind o' reward?" asked Gambit.  
  
"Lots and lots of money probably. As much as you can imagine," said Scott grinning.  
  
"I can imagine quite a bit."  
  
"You'll get it," said Scott.  
  
Scott and Gambit both put on their helmets.  
  
"Alright let's go," said Gambit. Gambit swaggered over to the door, almost opening it but Warlock distracted his attention.  
  
"Sir, Sir. Should Jube and I stay here?"  
  
"Yeah. I think that would be best," said Scott.  
  
"What should we do if we're discovered here?" asked Warlock.  
  
"Lock de doors and 'ope dey don't have no powers," said the smuggler. With those last few words Gambit, Scott and Beast left the room.  
  
Xavier crept through the steel corridors trying to be inconspicuous. If any officers cam close to him Xavier distracted them using his mind powers. He then gradually became more confident and just started striding through the middle of the corridor, while all those in the corridors eyes just slid past him.  
  
Gambit and Scott's faces were hidden behind the helmets of a dead Acolyte. In the middle of the odd pair was the muscular figure called Beast. The trio was keeping up the image that two Acolytes were transporting a prisoner. The three got into an elevator that would take them to the prison deck.  
  
They got out into a dark, dreary room were six officers stood in front of a group of consoles. At the back of the room was a long corridor with doors leading from it.  
  
"Where are you taking this.freak?" said the commanding officer.  
  
"Prisoner transfer from Detention level seven," replied Scott in a flat emotionless voice, which sounded exactly like an Acolyte.  
  
"I wasn't notified. Let me check," said the officer heading back to his console to check the prisoner files.  
  
Gambit's hand slips unnoticed behind Beast's back and silently charges up the handcuffs with his bioelectric energy. The handcuffs blew and Beast jumped straight at the nearest officer and punched.  
  
"Watch out he's loose!" yelled Gambit with fake concern. Scott and Gambit use the guards and officers distraction to their advantage. Scott blasts several officers with his optic blasts before the others even know what's going on. Gambit pulls several cards out from inside his armour and throws them at three of the Brotherhood officers. Within minutes the fight draws to a close. Gambit runs quickly to one of the console and presses one of the buttons.  
  
Gambit then presses his mouth against the microphone and said, "Umm. Situation under control."  
  
"What happened?" asked a voice on the other side.  
  
"We had a slight weapons malfunction. But everythin' is fine now. We're all fine. Umm. How are you?" asked Gambit who then groaned.  
  
"Who is this? We're sending a squad up," said the voice on the other end of the communications line.  
  
"Negative. We have a computer malfunction now. Large sparks, jumpin' high in the air. Several officers have been electrocuted. I could lose you at any moment now," said Gambit who then pressed his palm against the console, which then briefly glowed with blue energy before exploded. Gambit then ran to another console and glanced at the screen.  
  
"Scott the princess is in cell number twenty-six. Hurry we're about to have company," shouted Gambit.  
  
Scott then ran down the corridor glancing briefly at the numbers above the door. When he reached number twenty-six he slapped the release. The door slid upwards. Scott walked into the room to see. 


	8. Rogue

Chapter 8; Rogue  
  
.a gorgeous woman lying on her hard prison bed. She stirred as Scott entered the room. She sat up and Scott gazed into her face. Her face was perfectly rounded and the first lock of her was white as if touched by a snowflake. She also wore a loose white dress.  
  
"Aren't ya a little small to be a' Acolyte?" asked the southern Belle.  
  
"What? Oh, the uniform," replied Scott who then pulled off his helmet. "I'm Scott Sumwalker and I'm here to rescue you."  
  
"You're who?"  
  
"I'm here to rescue you. I've got your mutant and I'm here with Charles Xavier," said Scott.  
  
"Charles Xavier, where is he?"  
  
"Come on."  
  
In a different part of the space station, Avalon. Darth Magneto and Grand Moff Sinister sat in the conference room.  
  
"He's here," said Magneto his crimson armour glinting off of the bright overhead lights.  
  
"Obi Wan Xavier! What makes you think so?" asked Sinister.  
  
"I felt a tremor in the Electromagnetic Fire. The last time I felt this was in the presence of my former master," replied Magneto.  
  
"Surely he must be dead by now," said Sinister.  
  
"Don't under estimate the power of his psy," said Magneto.  
  
"The X Men are extinct, my friend. You are all that is left of their kin," said Sinister.  
  
An officer ran up to the doorway.  
  
"Yes?" said Sinister.  
  
"Governor Sinister, we have an emergency situation at detention level three," said the officer.  
  
"The princess!" said Sinister. "Send all available Acolyte troops to assist."  
  
"Xavier is here and his psychic power with him," said Magneto.  
  
"If you are correct he must not be allowed to escape," said Sinister.  
  
"Escape may not be his plan. I must face him by myself," said Magneto.  
  
In the detention area Gambit is by the computers with Beast. Scott and Rogue were in the corridor by her cell door. Gambit glanced up at the door because of a bang was heard from behind it. Gambit panicked and he and Beast ran up the corridor.  
  
"Get behind me. Get behind me!" shouted Gambit.  
  
A beam of bright green light knocked the door down and a large group of Acolytes entered the room. They fired their energy powers down the corridor. Gambit and Scott replied with optic blasts and energy cards. Gambit turned to the others and said, " Well dat way out is blocked."  
  
"Looks like you blocked off our only escape route," said Rogue.  
  
"Maybe you'd like it back in your cell, your highness," said Gambit sarcastically. Scott delved his hand into one of his pockets and took out a small communicator.  
  
"Lock, Lock. Are you there?" Scott said into the small communicator.  
  
"Yes sir?" asked Warlock from the communications room.  
  
"We've been cut off is there any other way out of the detention level? Sorry what did you say I missed it?" asked Scott.  
  
Back in the Communications room Warlock paced the room with R2-Jube2 at the computer console.  
  
"I said all the computer systems have been alerted to your presence. The main entrance seems to be the only way in or out. All other information about the detention level is restricted," Warlock almost shouting down the communicator. Warlock turned to the door where he could hear fists banging against the door.  
  
"Open up," shouted an officer from the other side of the door.  
  
"Oh shit," said Warlock.  
  
"Warlock, that is inappropriate language at this current time," said Jube2 turning to face Warlock.  
  
Back in the detention level, Scott and Rogue had one of the cell doors open and were using for protection. Scott occasionally popped his head into the corridor and fired an optic blast to deter any Acolytes from coming down after him. Gambit and Beast soon ran into the cell to avoid being blasted apart.  
  
"There's no other way out," said Scott.  
  
"I can't hold dem off forever! So what are we going to do now?" said Gambit.  
  
"This is a great rescue. So when ya came to get me didn't y'all have a plan for getting me back out?" said Rogue.  
  
"He's de brains, sweetheart," said Gambit indicating to Scott. Scott grinned sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Well I didn't." began Scott. Rogue grabbed Scott and turned him around. Rogue grabbed his head and pressed the button on his visor. A red optic beam blasted out and blew a hole in the corridor wall.  
  
"What de 'ell are you doin'?" asked Gambit.  
  
"Somebody has to save our skins. Into the hole, wise guy," shouted Gambit letting go of Scott. Rogue then ran out of the cell across the corridor and leapt through the hole. Beast ran after her and sniffed the hole and roars at Gambit.  
  
"Get in there you big, hairy ape. I don't care what you smell. Get in there and don't worry about it," said Gambit pushing Beast down the hole with his booted foot. Beast disappeared with a loud roar. Gambit and Scott were at either side of the corridor still fighting with the Acolytes.  
  
"Wonderful girl. Either I'm gonna kill her or I'm beginning to like her," said Gambit to his young friend. "Now get in dere." Scott ducked several energy bolts and dived down through the hole. Gambit glanced to check that Scott had gone then threw several cards at the gradually advancing Acolytes then followed Scott's lead and dived down the hole yelling. 


	9. Doctor Octopus

Chapter 9: Doctor Octopus  
  
Gambit tumbled down a long black tunnel. He finally came out of the darkness and fell into a large pool of filthy water. Gambit stood up to find the water only knee height. Gambit removed the hair out of his eyes, to see the other three members of his group already in the pool. Gambit glanced around the tiny room to see bits of floating metal and garbage.  
  
"Oh. De garbage chute. What a wonderful idea sweetheart, what an incredible smell you've discovered. Let's get out o' here," said Gambit casually throwing a charged card at the door.  
  
"Wait." began Scott. The charged card hit off the door and bounced around the room until it lost its energy and fell into the smelly water.  
  
"I already tried that with my optic blast. It's resistant to mutant powers," said Scott.  
  
"Will ya put those cards away or ya gonna get us all killed," shouted Rogue.  
  
"Absolutely your worship. I had everythin' under control up dere. You know its not gonna take dem long to figure out where we went," said Gambit.  
  
"It could be worse," said Rogue folding her arms.  
  
The four companions jumped at a large roar, which filled the air, it seemed to come from the water itself. Beast's eyes darted to the murky water, he then let out a long terrified howl. Beast then began to slowly back towards the door. Scott's hand darted to the side of his visor near the button. Gambit's hand drew out an ace, which he charged up with energy.  
  
"It's worse!" said Gambit without any trace of humour in his voice.  
  
"There's something alive in here," said Scott.  
  
"It's just your imagination, kid," said Gambit trying to reassure Scott and himself.  
  
"Something just touched my leg," said Scott. "There did you see it?" Scott pointed to a long thin metal tentacle, which quickly dived under the water.  
  
"Wha." began Gambit but was interrupted by Scott being yanked underwater.  
  
"Scott! Scott! Scott!" yelled Gambit plunging his hands under the water trying to find his friend.  
  
A few seconds later Scott surfaces, Scott tries to grab Gambit and pull himself back up. Gambit grabs the long metal arms that hold Scott.  
  
"Blast it!" shouts Scott.  
  
"Where?" asked Gambit.  
  
"Anywhere. Just f@#@#@g blast it." Gambit threw his ace at the metal. A hideous scream rent the air and a large body came up from the water. As light fell on the figure its details became more clear to Gambit, Rogue and Beast. The metal tentacles were attached to the figures chest.  
  
"Its Doctor Octopus!" shouted Gambit.  
  
"Who?" asked a bewildered Rogue.  
  
"Doctor Octopus. I've heard of him but I never believed the stories. His career must have seriously gone downhill if he's hiding in a garbage room.  
  
"FOOLISH MUTANTS. I AM DOCTOR OCTOPUS, I SHALL SEND YOU TO YOUR DEATHS," boomed the figure who was being held aloft by his tentacles.  
  
"Yeah whatever. I've heard it all before, once you kill us you will then rule the universe, blah blah blah," said Gambit. Gambit pulled a whole deck of cards still in their pack and charged up the box. Gambit then threw the box into the air. In mid-air the box exploded and released fifty-two charged up cards which all hit Doctor Octopus.  
  
Doc Ock let out a pitched wail and plunged under the water never to be seen again. Scott was then released and came to the surface gasping for air.  
  
"Well, kid. How do we get out of here now?" asked Gambit. 


End file.
